The Pretender: Truth and Lies
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: A.U Season 4- When Mr. Lyle shows up broken and bleeding in her house, Miss Parker is forced to reach out to Jarod to save her brother from Raines and her father. But as she reaches her turning point, will it be the Centre or Jarod she turns to?
1. The World Is Changing, Part One

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the Pretender no I don't- Steven Long Mitchell and Craig Van Sickle do. I wish I did. All I have Pretender wise is the right to play Miss Parker in an RPG… and the two movies on a video tape because evil people haven't released this series in region four and it's hard getting the region 1 copies In Australia.

AU Donterease Part 1 /2- at the end Jarod did escape… Miss Parker was not shot critically. Raines got his way out of blame and Mr. Parker and Brigitte are not on the run. Don't worry Mr. Lyle will be his usual charming self. AU Season Four…

* * *

**_The Pretender: Truth and Lies_**

**_Chapter One- The World is Changing, Part One._**

* * *

Long day, Miss Parker thought viciously as she undid her door. Bad day…and it mostly was Brigitte's doing. Oh and Raines but that was for the emphysema living ghoul continuing to avoid his death, yet again finding a way to make the Triumvirate keep his sorry ass alive. More like taking every piece of credit like the little dog he was, after table scraps. And Jarod had sent her a gift basket for her 'flesh wound' across her arm. She was glad he had rescued Gemini she really was. Seeing him had stirred too much up, just to let then ship the boy off.

She strode over to where the scotch was, and stared at it. She wanted a drink, more than anything to dull the fact of her life. Parker knew her father would never let her leave the Centre even if she caught Jarod tomorrow.

A noise in her bedroom made her snap her head up and she drew her gun. Parker edged towards the room every sense on high.

Reaching the door, Miss Parker looked down and knelt down touching the blood drops on the ground. It was still warm… like Tommy. Her throat constricted, and Parker kicked the door down. Her eyes widened. "What in the name of unholy" Miss Parker whispered only partially cutting.

Leaning on the wall his shirt soaked with blood, bruises, and every way someone could look like they were through the wringer was her twin brother. He looked up and smiled. "Hey sis, sorry for the mess" The pain in his voice was evident.

"Who did you piss off this time?" Parker asked coldly pulling her cell out.

When Lyle saw exactly what she was doing, he tried to stand up but he couldn't. "Don't call Dad… the Centre…"

She knelt down inches from his face grabbing him by the chin, smiling viciously. "What's up Lyle, finally push someone too far- let me guess that Asian sectary of yours- she doesn't like guy missing a thumb?"

The only sound was Lyle breathing, his breath edgy, and his eyes darting like a caged animal. For a moment it seemed like he was about to pas out then he grabbed her arm. "The Pretender Project"

"Aww, one of the lab rats beat you up?"

"Dad… put me in there…"

Miss Parker started ay him yanking her arm away. "Your lying- you're not a-"

"Pretender- I guess I have my secrets still sis" Lyle smirked slightly but he ended up coughing violently."Raines convinced the Triumvirate that I would be of use in his… project" Hate seethed in Lyle's eyes, murderous rage. Raines pet project, push Lyle to murder his best friend to save his life from his step-father… every step of the way another test. He had thought once acknowledged, once he knew he was a Parker it would all stop. "And Dad needs a natural Pretender after it… being my fault apparently that Jarod escaped…. and here I am"

The house line rung and Miss Parker stared at her brother for the longest moment and then answered the phone. "Angel… I was just checking on you…you and Brigitte certainly were bumping heads today- and you seemed upset"

A heavy feeling settled in her heart. "Daddy, I haven't seen Lyle all day, do you know he is…. I don't trust him"

"Now Angel, I thought you were over this, you should be nice to your brother… Lyle's simply taking sometime to find himself that's all...I have to go" The line disconnected. Her father's words _if you can't trust your family, who can you trust _came to mind.

A low laugh came from Lyle, short and amused. "You didn't turn me in"

Parker shot him a warning look. "Just push it, I'll call them back" she dialed the phone, waiting and when the other person answered she sighed. "Freud, it's me, I need Jarod to call me now" she hung up.

* * *

One better, a video phone call she stared into her computer at Jarod. "Did it occur to you that this could be a set up Miss Parker?"

"It's Lyle, Wonder Boy what do you think?"

Jarod inclined his head. "I would be lying if I said that I felt particularly bad for what has happened to our Mr. Lyle… where is he now?"

Groaning, Miss Parker massaged her temple. "Passed out on my bed, I'm never going to get the stains out" she said under her breath the last part. A small part of her was also dealing with this small voice in her that screamed, not her brother, not like her mother. Not like Tommy. "My father called to see if I knew anything… I have to get Lyle out of here"

A smile. "What happened to 'you run, I chase' Miss Parker?"

"That's not over Lab Rat but I need my brother somewhere safe until I've managed to fix this" Miss Parker looked through the screen. "I'm sorry about your brother I really am, but this is my brother, put yourself in my shoes… it's what you do"

Jarod leaned back. " Raines has controlled everything… taken him away at birth, robbing you of growing up with him to the point, all you can see when you look in Lyle is everything you can't have back and you can't trust him. But somewhere deep down you know the Centre has done everything to control you both"

She put a hand up. "Save your 'The Centre is evil incarnate', I'm asking, can do this for me put everything you despise about Lyle aside?" A long moment before Jarod nodded.

" I will arrange the details Miss Parker…be careful if nothing else shows you that your father is capable of anything , I hope this does" Parker disconnected the call and walked over to where her glass of scotch lay empty , and poured another. Right now an ulcer was the least of her problems.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. The World Is Changing, Part Two

Disclaimer: See chapter one… I don't own the Pretender, so don't sue me… I got Season 2, 3, 4 region 1 copies but still, six/seven long years since watching episodes… I missed this (going to put s1 on order)…and on with the chapter from this author with the natural highlights and too much coffee. By the way thank you to everyone who reviewed… (There will be three parts to the World is Changing)

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The World is Changing Part. 2**_

* * *

Miss Parker had never felt completely at ease with the Centre no matter what she told Jarod it did feel like a cage. Unlike Jarod's it was a gilded one, but every so often you could see the damned spikes. Today was one of the days the barbed wire was easier to see. She went straight for her office.

"Miss-s P-Parker" as she walked into her office, Broots leaped up. He looked terrified more than usual. She had not thought that any more fear was possible even from Broots.

Sydney rose from where he had been sitting, damn even Freud looked worried in that minute way he seemed to. "Brigitte was here, looking for you"

_And the good times just kept on coming_. Miss Parker put her hand on her desk, trying not to shoot something then composed herself turning around. She forced a collected expression on her face. "What does the woman who is sucking the life from my father want now, a baby shower?"

"She wanted to ask you about Lyle"

Although Parker didn't react her insides turned to ice. So Brigitte was in on this too, now that was the least surprising new she had heard so far. But it meant bad things for Lyle. "What 'Step Mommy' wants to get him a pacifier", her tones were harsh. Parker wished she could tell Sydney and Broots.

But she couldn't put them in danger..; she couldn't get them killed like Tommy.

Unfortunately, Lyle muttered in his sleep. The first time, he had called her 'Naoko' and then had said something that sickened Parker to absolute core.

Lyle had no modesty. And that was the highest point of that conversation. The second time it was shaking with fear in his sleep…' Please... no... Mr. Bowman … please' over and over again.

Now that had sickened her for a whole different reason.

Miss Parker knew her brother at any age to be ruthless- capable of anything including getting away with murder, like killing his step father. Unless Lyle had still been too scared, fear was all the power in the world… why the Centre used it like water.

Then Sydney's voice pulled her back to reality. "You seem strangely unsurprised by this Miss Parker".

She smile, it was a brittle smile. "Nothing in the Centre surprises me for long, I better go see what 'Bridget' wants" she looked at Broots. "Find out everything you can about Lyle's actions this last week, everything down to shopping for new brides to every time he caressed his missing thumbs…" Broots nodded quickly.

As Parker walked out of the office, Sydney put a finger on his chin. Something was going on with Mr. Lyle and somehow Miss Parker knew what it was.

* * *

"I'm sure Miss Parker has her reasons" Jarod said on the phone staring at the paused DSA, Lyle half way to the ground as Willie knocked him out. He knew Sydney was worried. But he couldn't betray his childhood friend's confidence. It was only a shame that this confidence, start of trust, came with Lyle, but it made sense.

The Centre controlled the people in your life but the bond between twins even fraternal was stronger than usual siblings, a bond that very might well have been stronger than the Centre's control. A reason to damage, and control that relationship.

It did not make the idea of saving Mr. Lyle any easier. Lyle had murdered his brother, only because he got in the way of shooting him. His brother took the bullet for him. Lyle had in all probability had murdered his own 'mail order' wife, selling his sim to the Yakuza…

He could hear Sydney's underlying frustration. "Jarod, you and Miss Parker have shown a great reluctance to work together, believe in each other, at every point and now you two seem to be in complete agreement. That is what worries me so. I don't want you both hurt because you didn't feel you could trust me"

"No" Jarod said pressing play without the sound, as Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines walked into view. He hit pause again. "It's about the people you can't trust" He hung up and turned the sound on listening intently.

_Raines grimaced. "Get him ready" _

_Mr. Parker stared at Raines. "He remembers nothing of this Raines… he is a Parker not one of your experiments… he simply is making a small sacrifice for the good of the Centre"_

Jarod frowned; it cut off there it was all Angelo had sent him. Even if it was a start, his childhood best friend was still in danger… if Mr. Parker was willing to do this to Lyle… was there anything he wouldn't do to Miss Parker?

* * *

Photos could be such lies; they were posed moments in time that were complete lies. Miss Parker looked at the picture of Daddy, her right beside him. Had he known about Lyle all these years, had he been in with Raines…she put it down and her fingertips brushed on the second.

Parker smiled briefly , it had been after missing Jarod with the arms dealer, Lyle had been sulking the entire way back from Venezuela, just because Jarod blew up his car…that whole experience seeing Lyle act the way he had… had been the most genuine feelings she got from him…like they had been together their whole lives, they fell into sync… then the second they had stepped forward back in the Centre, Daddy had pulled them both to this photographer, he had wanted a real family shot. It had been like the moment between them was broken by their father.

"Reminiscing my sweet 'Angel'" Her skin crawled and Miss Parker looked up and glared.

"Bridget"

"Brigitte" God, did that woman ever stop sucking on those things. The only thing some days that kept her from shooting her was the fact her little half sister or brother was growing inside Brigitte. That kid would need therapy for years for the trauma of that one.

When she next looked up, Brigitte had moved to her father's seat. "Lyle didn't show up this morning, it's been two days- your father and I are worried"

Smiling viciously, Miss Parker put both her hands on the desk. "Isn't- that- sweet" she stressed every word. She stared at Brigitte through narrowed eyes until the other woman flinched. She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Sorry, don't know where Lyle is, why don't you try the second hand appendage store… " she opened the doors; "Oh Brigitte, I've heard of pregnant women putting on a few but you definitely are a case study" she walked out.

After fuming for a moment Brigitte pulled over the phone and dialed a number. "Yes…Miss Parker was just here" Brigitte moved as far as the phone allowed her while she looked at her reflection in the mirror worriedly. She dropped the lollipop in the trashcan. "No… she has no idea where Lyle is…yes Mr. Raines…" she hung the phone up.

Outside the office, Miss Parker frowned. Lyle was in real trouble this time, and she had an unfortunate impulse to help him. If only she hadn't quit smoking.

She turned and Broots was standing there. It startled her. "I could shoot you" she snapped. Miss Parker looked around, and pushed him. "My office" she said looking at him. "Now"

Miss Parker looked at Broots as she walked in. "So what did you find"

"Well-l" Broots gulped as Miss Parker leaned close. "Mr. L-L-yle everything seems normal, he uh… spends ... uh, a lot of time...doing his usual…"

She didn't want to know. "Seems normal?" Parker questioned coolly.

" Yeah, except for the DSA for the last three hours two days ago , early morning in …that's missing of you father's office… just when Lyle goes in… I can't find any record of Lyle after that"

"Keep searching" Parker hissed into his ear. "I want to know every sordid detail… I'm heading out- don't call me unless you have what I want or you have Jarod on a platter" She had to be hard on Broots; she couldn't have him getting the nerve to ask questions on this. Broots caved quicker than a tower of cards.

Trust wasn't the issue, she wanted to protect Sydney and Broots if this did the usual and blew up in her face. Parker didn't want them paying the price, via Debbie… Nicholas or however the Centre decided to. They could have no true involvement.

* * *

From the vent, Angelo watched as Mr. Raines walked into the room, the familiar squeaking noise from his oxygen tank as it wheeled along the ground. "Any… progress on …locating… Lyle"

Willie felt uncomfortable. It was one thing chasing the Centre's pet rat, Jarod. Jarod would not torture you, Jarod would not have handcuffed you to a wall in an attempt to escape them, then used blunt object, a loose piece of brick to crush your fingers. His left hand was practically useless at this point and in more pain than he cared to admit. "No, Mr. Lyle has been as of far elusive… we did however pick up a call from Miss Parker to Sydney. Seems the chairman's daughter wanted contact from Jarod"

Raines looked angry at this, his eyes flaring. "Why didn't you bring Miss Parker in for questioning?"

"Mr. Parker does not want her brought into this, it is his view that she has no involvement in this matter and he'd like to keep it that way"

Turning away slightly, Raines breathed heavily for a few moments. " Mr. Parker is a fool if he doesn't think Miss Parker is involved, like mother like daughter" If he had his way her actions would not have been tolerated this long and Sydney would join his brother. Lyle had been his project- his! He had never met to have him learn he was a Parker but-

Willie cleared his throat. "Sir… what do you want me do to do"

"Record all Miss Parker's calls, I want Lyle in here and she as usual is a obstinate obstacle that just won't give in to the inevitable" He had spent so many years on this placing Lyle within a family that would create a strong force to be reckoned with but one that could be controlled… it would not get taken away by a insignificant family bond!

* * *

"_Please, Mr. Bowman, please I'll do anything please no…"Bobby had his back to the corner bruises down every inch on his body, the seven year old screamed._

Lyle growled the memory so close to the surface. The boy Bobby was dead, but ever so close to the surface were the memories of that scared kid. He could tolerate pain but this was a bitch.

Trusting his sister to come to her house had been difficult but a part of him had thought of her first, the only person he knew family meant more to than the Centre. But Lyle had been taken aback by her willingness to help him. Considering he made it his mission to annoy and torment her as much as possible- it just felt natural.

But there was a limit unlike with other people with how far he would go. Lyle grinned to himself and felt the pain arch through his body as he tried to sit up.

It was so hard to stop himself from reacting, but and instinct from childhood, don't show weakness still course through his mind.

"I would say you deserve this Lyle" Jarod's low voice made him open his eyes. "But no one deserves their own father to turn them over to the Centre"

"Par for the course there Jarod" Lyle managed to keep his voice amused, try to appear the better one. Even if he was the one who was all broken, bleeding on his sister's comforter which oddly had a flannel shirt underneath it which his sister had moved before letting him near the bed. Hell knows why she had it.

At this moment Jarod could pass judgment on him and Lyle would not be able to stop him. But it seemed Jarod was not going to take his vengeance. Always the hero. The moment was broken as the front door opened, and then slammed shut, with the sound of Parker's stiletto footsteps down the entrance, through the house and then approaching the bedroom.

Stepping through the open room door, Lyle could tell as his sister looked from his to Jarod and reluctantly put her piece down, that she had repressed the urge to shoot them both.

Miss Parker looked at Jarod. "I see from the junk that you have around my house you've made yourself at home Genius"

"What is a home without famillar sights Miss Parker" Jarod said with that slight smile across his face, as he regarded her.

She could resist. "You want famillar surroundings, Jarod I could always have you all cozy at home, in a nice dank sub level within half an hour" Jarod let it go, and what really burnt Parker was he knew she could not follow through. If she did, her brother had the same damn fate, who just had to make his presence known right then.

"You tell him sis" Lyle's tone was supportive, more like he enjoyed the show.

"I can fight my own battles Lyle" Parker sneered and she grabbed Jarod by the arm. "Let's get this dealt with 'Clark Kent' ",

* * *

In the living room, Miss Parker poured herself a glass, knocking it back. "You want some; its great medicine for all that ails you"

Jarod felt worry for his childhood friend. She seemed distracted, even the barbs sounded strained and it was almost like she was scared. It made sense her brother was threatened- the same one that had killed Kyle. It almost would have made things easier if Lyle had shot Kyle in cold blood. Instead Lyle had aimed his gun at Jarod, in self preservation knowing what Kyle would do.

But things were never easy. "It doesn't matter how much you drink Miss Parker, it won't change the lies… I know you wanted to trust you father"

She laughed. "I have not trusted him in a long time Jarod, you know I can tell when Daddy is lying to me he does this little movement with his face, looks like a grimace with teeth… what I wanted…" She held back and Jarod waited...hanging on these words that brought her closer to him, Realizing the truth. Parker looked at the picture of her mother, holding her. Every day she missed her, it got harder.

"I know your capture won't give me my freedom…I'm not an idiot" Parker closed her mouth and glared at Jarod, it threatening him pain if he pursued it. He didn't heed her warning. Jarod wanted that little girl to open up because he didn't want to see her loose another part of herself to the Centre.

" I can get Lyle a new identity, but I don't think it would help, and he wouldn't want to spend any more time near me than I him, you need to leave when I take Lyle, come with me… Miss Parker" As Jarod pleaded with her, it was hardly noticeable but he was pleading. "Stop denying yourself your own life outside the Centre…what your mother would have wanted"

----

Leaning against the door, Willie listened with his hand on his gun. All he needed was to incapacitate Jarod, threaten Lyle to get Miss Parker to cooperate. After all these years of having to deal with Chairman's daughter's insults and order he would finally get to shut her up. The sweeper team was on its way.

Resting his good hand on the door, he waited for his moment, when there was no way for Jarod to think his way out of this one. Time to come home…

* * *

Putting her hand up, Miss Parker breathed in heavily. "Don't you dare call me that" she snapped, the second Jarod had echoed her first name name. She looked away, then back at him genuinely regretful for an instant and Jarod's heart sank.

"Sorry Jarod" Parker said looking him in the eye. "I can't run away with you like in your little fantasy world, I live in the real world. All that has changed is a temporary truce to get Lyle away from Raines"

"I run, and you chase?" Jarod questioned his mouth tight. Every time he tried…

"Always"

* * *

To Be Continued…

-Now that was longer! :)


	3. The World Is Changing, Part Three

Disclaimer: See the first chapter for full disclaimer, I don't own the Pretender. Sorry for the delay, some damn near Pretender-isque type emotional upheaval in my life. Enough of that, now to go on with the story. So here is Chapter Three – I am sorry it took so long and that this can only be about things changing and end this chapter… I wrote this right after I watched the two Pretender movies, and episodes again… and I am sorry this can't be a longer fic. But at least I can finish it. And hopefully one day we'll all get to see how this show ends…

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The World is Changing Part. 3**_

* * *

"Always"

On Miss Parker's last word, Willie's face set and his hand went to wrench the handle as an arm grabbed his damaged crushed arm. Lyle tightened his grip, a loud buzzing in his ear from the inconvenience of pain.

Involuntarily Willie let out almost a bark of pain and he slammed his good fist into Lyle's stomach. He smirked viciously as Lyle fell to his knees, the man's face crumbling in pain. He had been waiting to do that since the brick.

The door opened and it slammed into Willie's body sending him backwards onto the floor. He reached for his gun and the cold tip of another's rested on his neck. "Too bad you don't have two good hands" Parker's cold voice breathed into his ear. He relaxed his arm and Miss Parker took the gun from him. "Lyle, still breathing?"

Lyle was trying to sit up. "Should have smashed all the bones in both hands…"

Miss Parker smiled maliciously. "We could start now, couldn't we?" The dangerous tone in her voice was unsettling and Jarod found it better not to be on the receiving end. But even as he watched Miss Parker tie Willie to a kitchen chair- he realized that this had changed everything. Willie would tell the Centre about Miss Parker letting him and Lyle go.

"Grab your trash, Genius- chances are the sweepers are already on their way and I will not have them get Lyle in their desire to have you back"

He was not the only one worried about Miss Parker- Lyle had an intent look on his face and he met Jarod's gaze and then his sister's. "What are you doing Parker?"

"Excuse me?" Parker leaned down and then rose up as Lyle struggled to stand. "I'm trying to save your ass Lyle"

Lyle picked up Willie's gun and without hesitation shot the sweeper in the head. Had to make sure he was dead- no one ever seemed to stay that way with the Centre and this could be left to chance and he met Jarod's shocked look. The pretender was so naïve, despite Damon- sometimes you had to make sure the strong survived and he would do what his sister could not "What… you don't actually think Parker will come along…I mean sis, they killed shopteacher"

"How do I know it wasn't you?"

"If I was planning to kill Thomas Gates, I wouldn't have left your gun… I don't know who killed him" Lyle looked at her. "I've always been a survivor Parker looking out for myself but I wanted you to be happy, out of my way but happy because you're my sister, because you didn't deserve to lose him the way I-"

Both Jarod and Miss Parker were staring at him. Parker couldn't stop twisting it all around in her head, the way Tommy's death had looked, any outsider would say she had done it and had the Centre clean it up. Parker could still see Lyle ripping into the police officers and doing whatever it took to get her out of there.

The gun had been a warning- Lyle couldn't say anything in front of Daddy. If she had just run that night with Tommy- he would still be…

Lyle shrugged. "I do know it has something to do with this operative called 'Rumor' for whatever that's worth." He gestured to the now dead Willie. "This way you can stay begging for Dad's approval"

Parker's lips twisted into a snarl and she walked out of the room. Or rather stalked from it, and Jarod turned on Lyle in anger- Lyle was unsurprised and Jarod didn't look unlike his sister in that way. Jarod was from the Centre- and that place bred sociopathy into everyone who came from it to one degree or another. How else could what Jarod did to the villains in his little soapbox hero specials be anything but.

"Why did you do that?"

"You don't get it do you?" Lyle said and he noticed Jarod calm down. The difference between him and Parker was when his sister was angry, she didn't let it go. "If you try more of that sappy- 'you can be more' to her, you are going to fail every time- it's up to Parker… as for me I'm done trying to be something for my father, just maybe she will be too… one day"

Maybe it was Lyle's twisted version of a pep talk, or the way Jarod could tell that Lyle cared about his sister that made him help Mr. Lyle up and help him get out there. But that was right, Lyle was right. Only Miss Parker could take a good long look at her life and try to want something beyond the lies and manipulations the Centre offered.

If Che Ling hadn't been killed by her husband- Jarod realized with a sickening rush who her killer had been. It was the same person who had twisted Kyle and Mr. Lyle as he saw fit and the very man who could be Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle's real father. Jarod didn't know but for the sake of the Parker twins… he hoped not.

* * *

Miss Parker sat at her desk at Centre as she re-read the report. It said that Lyle had come to her in a panic but before she had been able to find out why- Willie had interrupted and the sweeper had been killed by Lyle's training. Jarod had swept in and saved Lyle.

She didn't feel anything for the sweeper's death- he could go join all the other Centre monsters down in hell. Parker just hoped that when Raines finally carked it, that there would still be room in hell. If her father didn't believe her, he didn't let on. Parker didn't let on that she didn't buy the misunderstanding and Jarod twisting things around. They were both lying now.

'_That's__not__a__life__Parker__, __it's__a__life__sentence__.'_

'_Stop searching for fixes, answers that may not exist. The only way to survive is get on with the business of living'_

'_Stop denying yourself your own life outside the Centre…what your mother would have wanted.'_

'_This way you can stay begging for Dad's approval'_

Parker leaned forward and ran a finger across the picture of her mother. "What should I do?" she murmured to the picture, not expecting an answer. Everything always came down to the choices she made… her head jerked up as for a moment it was almost as if she had heard a whisper… but she hadn't been able to make out the words.

The doors opened, and Sydney walked in. He was followed by Broots. It was because of them, the last few weeks… if she had just gone, then the Centre would have taken it out on them, that wasn't to say anyone trusted her without supervision.

A moment later, Mr. Cox stepped in and Miss Parker had made it a note not to show how much the man disgusted her. And not just because of his taxidermy habits.

"We have a fix on Jarod in Texas- I do hope we don't plan to delay Miss Parker" There was something in the way Mr. Cox spoke that made him worse than Lyle, it seemed to come from the feeling of death that clung from his twisted obsessions.

Miss Parker got up and smirked at Broots who was giving Mr. Cox a wide berth. "Of course not… I want to find Lyle and the lab rat's doing who knows what to him in some pathetic attempt at revenge" She went past him and ignored Sydney. He was upset, because she had blamed the whole thing on Jarod and seemed to be back to being the Huntress the Centre wanted.

* * *

_Shipping Yard - Plano, Texas_

* * *

Broots and Sydney had already crawled down into the filthy shipping container where Jarod had apparently made his home and Miss Parker gave a cold, predatory look towards Mr. Cox. "After you…"

She watched Mr. Cox climb down and caught Sydney's eye, he had read the note she had given him and gave a small nod. And the second Mr. Cox hit the last rung, Sydney pushed the button which sealed the containers hatch. The one that said 'don't push'

"Ah, I thought perhaps it would do something else" Sydney's voice was muffled and Parker grinned.

Someone banged on the hatch. "Miss Parker- if you would be so kind as to let us out"

Parker leaned over the closed hatch and knew that they could hear her. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you something… you see Jarod and my brother are still here, they're just playing soldier in the army camp next door- and I'm afraid you are headed back to Delaware…"

"Whatever is upsetting you, we can discuss it Parker…"

"Considering I know now, after Gemini what team you play for, I doubt it… have fun boys" The sound of her heels grew quieter, and Sydney noted how quiet anger was now building on Mr. Cox's grim face, and Broots was looking panicked… Broots had never seemed claustrophobic before but considering who they were trapped with, it was not an unusual reaction.

_

* * *

_

_Sydney,_

_This was the only way to protect you and Broots from my leaving the Centre. I am not letting the powers that be control my life anymore and I'll be damned if they take my brother away from me like my mother and Thomas. Be careful Sydney, I can't protect you or Broots any longer._

* * *

Parker handed the roll of bills over to Junior, who seemed to find this just as amusing as Jarod had. It had been his idea… and Parker had a suspicion that it would have been for her as well to fall into. She was not going to miss all of the tricks Jarod had pulled on her, and with any luck what they all knew about each other could get them closer to unlocking the secrets the Centre was keeping from them.

The truth- who had killed her mother- Miss Parker caught sight of Lyle playing the part of Jarod's subordinate. Their mother.

Jarod was forcing Lyle to go through some exercise and she wondered if she should just let them cut each other to shreds… she wasn't their god damn baby sitter.

They were 'meant' to be working together but she still caught Jarod's eye and smiled.

Jarod knew that getting Miss Parker away from the Centre was only the first step; the next was to get back the little girl he had known. And they would both have to work to get Lyle to… Raines had done so much to him, just like his brother and for the first time- Jarod understood his brother's last words to Lyle, the ones that contradicted his other words.

_It doesn't matter Lyle, because we never made a difference anyway._

Miss Parker's brother was part of the 'we'. Both the tormentor and the tormented and now Jarod was trying to see who the real Lyle was… if there was anything of Bobby left untouched by Raines. With them, his childhood best friend and Lyle- Jarod didn't feel so alone in the world. He was going to find his family… and thanks to Miss Parker, he knew his parent's last name 'Russell' … anything else even she didn't know. But Michaela had given him a new road to follow, and Jarod would do anything to help her find out the truth- about her mother and Thomas Gates. They all in a way needed to know who they really were.

And the truth would set them all free.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
